Ranma Games
by robertc
Summary: Ranma is captured while tring to leave China. Where is he and why does he always awake covered in green gel?


**RANMA GAMES **

**by**

**Robert**

Disclaimer

I do not have any type of ownership of Ranma ½, I only use them in my stories.

"I tell you this boy is the one. I've watched the child over that last year, I've read his report, and I am telling you this is the one."

"That's what you said about the Hibiki child."

"That boy has a chip that we can't get rid of. I will not have a future in the hands of a spoiled boy who is out to prove he is more then a bully."

"We have more children that we have an eye on. The committee has approved ALL of the children; they will not like you chosen a stray."

"They are not like him, he has an innocents within him that could save us. He the courage and the will to push are goals without perverting them to his own ends."

"What about the Tendo children?"

"The oldest we all have doubts about she is too innocent. The youngest is like that Hibiki child she has anger in her this last year since the untimely death of her mother. You saw the reports on our star child Nabiki she is amazing in both tactics and mathematics, but she is showing a hunger for money. I said I think she could have been the one we all agreed on, not that she was the one."

"So you like this kid so much you are willing to throw your lot in with him. You know if you back this you might not live to see it done. You have been a thorn in the committee's side for the last four years. I am not saying you will end up dead or anything, but you should watch your back."

"I was asked to find the right child. I think this boy Soatoma is the one. He has the mindset of a leader. We could train him in what ever else the committee thinks he needs to know. The boy has shown and ability to learn that I have never seen before. Even with the subject Nabiki. She has never shown this pace of learning."

"I'll speak with the brass about this and get back to you. You will watch both boys do you understand. I don't want anything to happen to that Hibiki boy because you failed to watch him."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

8

8

8

8

Andrew sat and watched Ranma going through his fourth kata today. He was to meet the Hibiki boy here in this empty lot three days ago, and yet he has not shown. Andrew looked for the young Hibiki child to no end. So here he was watching this boy he was willing to bet his life on was the one.

It was then he heard a man clear his voice next to him.

"I see you like the boy." Said a fat man in a gi "Do you have a daughter? Or are you looking to buy the child?" Andrew was to say the least shocked. He had read the report of the boy's father and tactics to remove the child form his care if he was chosen, but he never believed a Japanese man would sale his only son.

8

8

8

8

Ranma looked at his father exchanging money with a man in a black suit. He told his father about him a few months back. Since he started this year at the all boys' school the man seemed to watch him non-stop. He was glad his father was finally taking care of it. He did wondered if the brick along side the head was a wise choice, but his father knew best.

It was then Ranma looked up to see a happy smile cross his fathers face as he counted the money he just acquired. Ranma was about to ask why the strange man gave him money. When he felt something hard hit the side of his head and lost consciousness.

Genma picked the boy up. He need to get out of town fast and knew the boy would stay until the coward that challenged him showed.

Genma felt like crying, knowing his own son was ditching a man-to-man fight, but what was he to do? His wife finally agreed to let him leave tonight, and second the man that just bought Ranma could wake up any second.

8

8

8

8

At this very moment Ranma's father was getting the beating of his life. Ranma was pissed she was more then pissed. She was enraged and a GIRL. An Amazon who wanted her father dead was chasing him, not only that she wanted her dead as well. Ranma once again laid into Genma.

"How could you old man?" Ranma screamed.

Genma rolled up feeling beaten, but not willing to show weakness in front of his boy. "Boy or should I say _GIRL. _You should be willing to put your life on the line for the sake of the art."

"Life yes. Manhood NO." Screamed Ranma as she charged in. The fight lasted but a few moments.

With her father unconsciousness Ranma sat down to rest. It has been over three weeks and he had not had a wink of real sleep. That Amazon had found them every time they stopped anywhere to sleep, shit, shower, or even eat. She was always crashing through walls, building, cars, streets, and outhouses. Ranam leaned back and slowly started to fall asleep.

It was dark when Ranma found she start to wake. It was not a waking of enough sleep, but more of a warning. Her eyes flashed open and with a roll she barely dodged the sword that split the ground open. "Ranma I kill. Shampoo need honor of village back."

"Hey dumbass it's not my fault I am so good." Ranma bragged with a smirk. "Sides" Ranma said pointing to herself. "I could win any fight against you one on one." She took up a fighting stance and smiled at the enraged woman named Shampoo. Her father always said the angrier they are the more mistakes you can exploit. "So were you born slow or just plain stupid."

8

8

8

8

Deep within the jungle of china a certain Sergeant Major Lucus was watching his subject once again fighting the red head. His elite commando unit had managed to find her once again. This Shampoo he was looking to recruit was one of the best trackers he has ever meant. She could help train his grunts. But luckily or unluckily for her he was just that much better. His target was now involved in another battle that seemed to be going nowhere fast. Ever time they come close they are unable to make contact cause of civilians. Now the redhead and her pet panda retreated to a remote mountain chain of china.

Lucus moved right, moving through his cover and rolling slowly down the slight incline. Lucus spoke softly "it's a go green two." With that said he lined up and gently squeezed off a round that tore into the redheads back. The round was made to take down ragers, an ugly beast from hell. They are part of the bugger army, an elite unit they send in to clean up things their normal army could not handle. Ragers were ten feet tall with skin like midnight and claws of the darkest obsidian. Their teeth were the only thing that one could make out on a clouded night white as polished ivory. They could tear steel beams apart and could eat a marine armor and all. They were harder to take down than a enraged elephant. Lucus felt a small bit of guilt using it on the redhead, but it was for mankind and all. With a smile "To bad! Hate to see a good rack go to waste" he said, firing off another two rounds. Two more neat holes appeared through the front of the small well-stacked girl. She buckled at the knees and crumpled with barely a sound.

"Green one subject down." Said a female voice over his com. He called in the report. Glad he could go home and have a shower nothing like a shower after three weeks in the jungle. They set up a ground base and waited for the chopper. "Green one you should look at this" spoke an older man with a red cross covering his shoulder. "This girl is still breathing not by much, but my God she is still alive." The Sergeant Major kneeled down to get a better look. His Medic was an old timer of fourteen bugger battles. He knew the man was the best of the best. But nothing could survive one M13VII round let alone four, but he looked at the slowly falling chest and wondered how. "Bandage her." he ordered. "The committee asked us to look out for any children with amazing ability's this I would have to say is amazing." The medic only nodded.

The medics' device flashed again and he knew she was going to need to be placed in a regen tank soon. She was holding on by will alone. He couldn't understand how. Her organs were torn to ribbons, and the internal bleeding should be spreading faster then it was. It seemed like she just stopped her blood flow. He had heard of martial arts techniques that were rumored to do just this, but of course when asked to prove themselves the monks never did only giving you a wise old proverb about how only should never showoff or something like that thought the old medic.

8

8

8

8

Andrew once sat looking at the redhead floating in her birthday suit. The tank she was in was filled with a green like ooze that caused ones' cells to work overtime or so he was told. But this thing could do that and more. It was a safely guarded secret of the agency. But getting a free show was not why he was here, he was here to see if this was the boy he lost track of in china. His commander thought he was going mad talking about boy turn girl and a panda-man! He smiled a smile of victory today he found the boy.

Andrew flipped open a cell phone and dialed the number. "This is agent 075846 put General Akinson on the line."

"General I have the child. I have Ranma, we have to put him into the program." There was a silence and then he spoke again. "Sir we have a child of untold ability here. Speak with the committee." He waited for a response. " I'll send the report from green unit. They shoot the subject with the new M13VII rounds." Again silence filled the room. "That is just it sir. Not only was there no body to get rid of he is still alive." With a small laugh Andrew spoke again "Sir I am looking at our new commander now as he is currently in a regen tank." Andrew's smile never left his face but with each moment it seemed to only increase. "I'll see you in two days sir."

8

8

8

8

Two years prior

Major Akinson rang the doorbell of the small home. He was sent to speak with a japanese man. He has been watching these children of his for over eight years and has grown to love them almost as his very own. This was why he felt guilty about asking this man to hand over his children for earth's defense. A lady with a heavenly smile opened the door. "May I help you?" She asked. Kevin started at Kasumi Tendo. 'How could I ask these children to serve in a war' he thought. With a sigh he repeated the same thing when he recruited all the others into this insane war. A smile came to his face one that never reached his eyes. "I would like to speak to your father Tendo-san if he is able."

"Oh then please come in. I'll go and get father for you." Kasumi led him in to the dinning room and turned to a curious Nabiki " Nabiki could you go and get father I believe he is helping Akana in the Dojo again." Nabiki rolled her eyes at this comment. "More likely he is causing water damage again." Nabiki did not continue her though as Kasumi gave Nabiki a stare that was nothing short of heavenly, but still she could tell she should say no more.

Soon the whole Tendo family sat looking at the man in a black suit with blue pin strips. After a light snack and tea the Major spoke of the topic he came here for. "Mister Tendo, I have great new for you. I am in a position to offer all your daughters a chance to attend a private school."

"Ohhh, daddy a private school." Said Nabiki with sparkly eyes.

"I don't know it sounds so far away. What would you do without us father." Said Kasumi

"What is wrong with our school?" said Akane

"This is my last year attending. Maybe I should stay here and help father?" spoke Kasumi

It was at this point Major Akinson was about to agree. But, he knew they wanted all three. With a heavy heart and a fake smile he spoke again. "We're, my school that is, are going to be opening this school year. As we are new we have chosen a wide array of youth to attend. Children as far away as China, England, and even a few from the States are already filling out the proper papers to ensure their name gets on the roster."

"Well" spoke Soun for the first time since this topic was spoken. "It sounds a bit out of are price range. As I would love to send all my daughters to your school I just can't. I hope you understand." Soun was about to stand to let this man know the conversation was at an end when the man spoke a magic word that like a magical force made mister Tendo sit back down. "You misunderstand Mister Tendo it is a _full paid_ scholarship." And just like that mister Tendo was signing away more then he knew.

8

8

8

8

It has been three weeks since she left her nice sweet home. Her chest was heaving in a loss of breath. She was determined to find her sisters and break out of this complex. Akane was poke and prodded more then a turkey on thanksgiving. She was currently in a blue jumpsuit and running barefoot along a long cold hallway. She knew she could be caught any minute, but it was that thought that kept her running long past the time she should of stopped.

Sergeant Kumm held a hand up and stopped the rest of his unit. "Control has told us to hold capture and herd her toward red sector." With that said Sergeant Kumm moved down the hallway and waved his wingman and the other four squads to circle around and push her west.

Akane stopped as she noticed the large door in front of her. It gave off a heavy chill; she walked up and rubbed the frost of the window to see what awaited her on the other side. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Akane backed up into the waiting arms off Sergeant Kumm. His wingman gave her a hearty hit with the butt of his rifle.

"Always the same sergeant, they freak out when they see were they are." The soldier looked out the window into the deep darkness and smiled as the station slowly turned and earth came into view. "Never know why they freak. I find the view very relaxing."

8

8

8

8

Ranma opened his eyes. His eyes? He thought. With a close examination Ranma knew he was a guy once again and a whole guy at that. It was then that he looked around and noticed two things. One he was naked as the day he was born, and second he was in a large tube filled with green ooze. The tube was about the size of a five by eight cell with clear walls. What really bothered him was the fact that he could breath. Ranma moved over the glass wall even though he was floating the green gel made it hard for him to move. He began to wonder if he could use this gel to work out in. He could increase his reflexes and over all body density. He already had several training plans thought up when he start to knock on the glass. He tapped on the glass wall until he heard someone coming. It was a lovely young woman in a lab coat. "So it seem you are awake." Ranma nodded "I guess by now you're absolutely sick of that green gel." Again Ranma could only nod he was afraid to swallow any of the ooze by speaking. Even thought he was breathing normally through his nose he was not taking chances. "Well I was coming back to check on you anyways to see if you woke up yet." With a wave of her hand to his lower half. "And to adjust the temperature of the tank it seems like it got a bit cold while I was on break." Ranma looked to were she was waving and blushed a deep shade of red. He had in his attempt to get someone's attention forgot he was naked. He covered himself in shame and looked off toward a near by wall. The woman smiled she loved to put people off balance. She looked at the read out, the ooze was more then warm enough and the boy she smiled was more then man enough. "Come-on lover boy it is about time you come out." She started the draining process and laid an examination robe just out of his reach. No reason she should not get another free show.

"So if you would just come over here…." The lab lady paused

"Ranma " said the boy, as he blushed deeper from the look she was giving him

"Just sit right here on the table." she said with a pat on the metal waist high table. "This will not take long, Ranma, if you listen and answer the question I ask you to the best of your ability." She moved a long metal rod about three inches long and an inch wide along his chest."

"This is your first time in a regen tank?"

"Yes"

"Their maybe some phantom scars. Same say that their wounds did not heal all the way. Trust me they did. People say that it takes weeks to get the feel of the gel off, that I am sorry to say is true."

The lovely lab woman was rubbing the base of his neck. Then her hand slowly ran the length of his backbone. Ranma suddenly felt a strange feeling for the first time it ran from the warm after glow on his neck left by the woman's hand to his groin. "You're scans showed large amount of mental trauma. So we will start with the mental eval."

"Have you ever been in an accident where you were knocked unconscious?"

Ranma swallowed hard. "Well I ain't done nothing wrong. My pops you see he put me" but the lady in the lab coat interrupted him. "Hold it Ranma-chan. You need to calm down I won't bite"

"Well let's see. I think I was two when pop started my training. First time I remember being knocked unconscious was at two when he hit me over the head with an wooden board until it was tough enough." not seeing the woman's look Ranma continued

"Then when I was four I was stung by wasps until I was unconscious. Then there was the nek...ne..neko- ken." stuttered Ranma

"Neko-ken?"

"Yeah you first dig a pit about ten feet deep and fill with starving ca..ca..cats. Then you wrap the trainee, who should be about five to six years of age, in fish sausage. You then throw the trainee into the pit until he learns the technique." Ranma stated as if it was common knowledge.

"Maybe we should wait until the doctor comes to finish this examine" said the lab lady.

"Your not a doctor?"

The lady blushed slightly "No, I'm just a lab assistant here to do your medical form so the doctor can come look you over."

Ranma sighed

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you were going to be my doctor?" said Ranma

The young lab assistant smiled as her checks reddened a little more " Are you trying hit on me ranma-chan. You are making me blush." She smiled as she noticed he again was uncomfortable. Way to easy thought the young lady

"ahhh..i mean...that is...you are...ahhh" Ranma let out a sigh when a older man entered. He thought 'man I am saved from making a fool out of myself.'

"Greetings Ranma, glad to see you are awake at last." Smiled the friendly man with a smile. "How much do you remember before you woke up?" his smile slowly left his face.

"Well" said Ranma. "I was fighting this girl named Shampoo. See, I beat her real good at her own tournament and instead of calling it a fair fight she gave me this kiss of death and vowed to hunt me down. Then me and my pop's decided it was better to get back to Japan before the locals decided to make rugs out of our hind. That led us to a place called Noi' ama a rather strange town where they learn to fight by throwing." Ranma stopped when the friendly old man raised his hand.

"Ranma maybe we can talk later about the whole story, but I need to check you current memory to see if you have any real damage. Ok?" Ranam stared at the guy without any response. "Ranma do you understand?"

"Well then doc what did you need to know?"

"Ranma it is General or sir I am no doctor. What I need to know is what you remember about the fight with Shampoo." Said General Akinson

Ranma looked at the aging man. "Who are you?"

"True, I haven't introduced myself. Very rude was it not. I am General Akinson you may call me sir or General." spoke the man softly. General Akinson's eyes fell to a empty chair being held by the young lab assistant. "What about some tea cadet?" he said, licking his lips. He sat back on the offered chair, which groaned under his weight. He laid out a few files and flipped them open. Ranma said nothing while the man in front of him seems to get settled in. He tried to glace at the file but couldn't make anything our as they were written in English.

The man laughed lightly "quite the file we have on you Ranma." He again flipped the page of the top file.

The lady appeared again with a tea set and handed a cup to the general who passed it to Ranma. Ranma almost burned his lips for the hot beverage, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the files. Finally general Akinson spoke "So tell me what you remember about the fight you had with Shampoo."

"Well like back at the village I was ready to kick her ass again. Like I said the girls head was thick as wall." The Lab assistant eye rolled back and stopped as she caught the General looking at her.

"I started to advance when something hard hit me in the upper back. I looked back to see if the whole village might have followed me." Ranma absently rubbed his chest as he talked." Then two more hit me dead in the chest. It felt like someone poured hot lava in my wounds." he closed his eyes and winced a little "I think I blacked out after that." finished Ranma

"What about the attackers. Did you get a look at them?" Asked the lady

"Not really it all happen really fast." said Ranma

"To bad I was hoping to know how many of the things made it earth side." seeing the questioning look of the boy Akinson pulled a file from a near by desk. "This is what attacked you." Ranma looked at the open file. With a confused face he looked at the photo of what he could only be describe as a squid with a human like body. Its hand, which he noticed, only had three fingers that were long and thin. "This is what got the drop on me?" questioned Ranma. "Looks like that old ghoul from the amazons village."

The General leaned back in the chair and watched Ranma for a moment. "Ranma, I have been working for earth for twelve years to defend against this sort of attack. Today I feel like I had. My men, under the command of Sergeant Major Lucus were tracking this very threat. It was that unit that came apond you and the girl laying there breathing through those new holes in your body." After a long pause General Akinson took a sip of his tea then slowly continued, "We need people like Sergeant Major Lucus to help defend the weak. If it was not for men like Lucus earth would of fallen into the enemies hands long ago." Akinson leaned forward and looked into Ranma's eyes. "Ranma we were wondering if you would like to join are family, and defend those that are weaker then you?"

"Hey I'm just a martial artist not some soldier in a war and all." Said Ranma

"Cadet 0403567 if you could give us a moment." smiled the old man as the lab assistian nodded and left the room. He waited until he heard the latch to the door lock before he spoke again. "Ranma is it not the duty of a martial artist to save the lives of lesser men. To protect the weak. I mean if you are a coward I would understand if you chose to return to earth and live a quite life learning lesser martial arts technique." He said with a wave of his hand.

Ramna stood to his fullest height. "I ain't no coward." Ranma spoke in a soft voice causeing the man to slowly push his chair back. "What do I gota do pass some test or something?"

"We have recruited twenty-one of the world's best martial artist. If you can beat them I will yield to you not being a coward. But if they beat you, I want you to train under them." With a smile he held his arm out to Ranma

Ranma paused for a moment he felt deep inside that he was being played, but still he had to prove his manliness. He was a Soatoma and he was not a coward. "Deal" Ranma said as he reached out griped the generals hand.

8

8

8

8

General Akinson sat at a large oak table. He ran his hands over the cold smooth top as he waited for the rest of the board members to show. Slowly over the next few minutes they wondered in. No one spoke, but everyone had a file open. He knew they were looking over the file to Ranam Soatoma. He wondered not for the first time what they thought of the boy.

"Well it seems like everyone has arrived." spoke a wrinkled old man with a wave of his left hand the lights dimmed and the table lite up like a computer screen. Everyone knew the child they were looking at. "This is 560079, Ranma Soatoma, before you are his scores and vid clips of his fight with are trainers." Slowly along the table some members watched their own screens. Images of Ranma seemed to be everywhere. "The boy beat nineteen out of twenty-one teachers. How? I was told they were the best!" He leaned back and looked at probable the oldest among them. "I know the amazons have their secrets. I need to know what you think of this boy Cologne?" He waited as the old amazons watched the vids like a child watched morning cartoons.

General Akinson leaned forward and squinted. Then leaned over to the lady next to him. "I think she might be smiling."

The woman with the nametag 'Zwick' only nodded

"It seems the boy has an ability few have ever mastered. Only nine of are teachers have master the ability to use chi. this boy seems to have already mastered it. Not only mastered it but he can do it with out thought. It is natural to him like breathing." she ran her long wrinkled fingers over her chin. "I would like to train the boy myself." She smiled, as everyone seems to be talking at once.

"We have asked you to train many children over the years cologne?" The old chairman leaned back deeper into his chair.

"Yes chairman you have. But unlike the rest this one shows promise." She flipped the file open and read. "I think he will do better with a someone to duel with. Maybe i will take two students."

"Who did you have in mind?" Asked Zwick

"I believe there is only one student worthy enough" said Colonge.

8

8

8

8

Ranma was dropped off in the doorway of a large bay with several bunks. In his bruised hand he held a slip of paper that read:

_Bay 14 Row 12 Bunk 4_

Ranma walked in the dark looking for an empty bed. He stopped at a bed that read bunk four on it. With a small happy smile he was glad the day was over. Without even unpacking the water magnet started to undress and threw his bag at the bottom of the wall locker. After a few stretches to get the kinks out the boy sometimes girl slid inside the covers. Everything would of been ok if he had not felt a soft warm body next to him.

Ranma turned his head and looked into the eyes of a very confused girl. The girl slid out of the bed. Ranma motioned for her to not take him being here the wrong way like most would. But when she reached the end of the bed and slipped her robe on. The cute girl screamed louder then Ranma ever heard anyone scream.

They light soon came on, Ranma still lying on the bottom bunk, with several other teens his age watching him. A young girl with brown hair turned to her friend "Wow, I don't know what Akane is so mad about this time he is a hunk unlike that Kuno guy."

"Yeah" said another "Hey sexy you want to warm up with me."

A boy looked at her with disgust "Yuri is that all you think about, how do we know he even likes girls?"

"HEY I like girls!" said Ranam in haste.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT" screamed Akane. "You two would sleep with this PERVERT?" Pointing at the pervert still in her bed.

Yuri winced as see watched the bunk and hunky boy-toy become one.

8

8

8

8

Ranma opened his eyes. His eyes? He thought. With a close examination Ranma knew he was a guy once again and a whole guy at that. It was then that he looked around and noticed two things. One he was naked as the day he was born, and second he was in a large tube filled with green ooze. The tube was about the size of a five by eight cell with clear walls. What really bothered him was the fact that he could breath. Ranma moved over the glass wall even though he was floating the green gel made it hard for him to move. He began to wonder if he could use this gel to work out in. He could increase his reflexes and over all body density. He already had several training plans thought up when he start to knock on the glass. He tapped on the glass wall until he heard someone coming. It was a lovely young woman in a lab coat. "So it seem you are awake again."

"Again?" Ranma said then suddenly covered his mouth. Then like a damn being broken he remembered the gorilla like woman and what she did to him.

"By the look on your face Ranma-baby I'd say you remembered enough. It seems you went to bay twelve row ten bunk four." smiled the same lab assistant "but, if you wanted someone more _friendly to sleep with_ you should come to bay nine row five bunk fourteen." she winked at the man that was on her examination table twice that night.

8

8

8

8

I have not forgotten about Through Times Eye i have hte next chapter but wanted to fix a plot hole in chapter four. Someone pointed out that Nodaka already accepted ranma's curse. I only seen the cartoon so I only know up until the first day they meet (ranma and his mother). I did order the manga online so I can read the final chapters.

Sorry for the wait

Robert


End file.
